


Soulmates

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Child Abuse, Determination (Undertale), Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experimentation, Familial Soulmates, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Medical Experimentation, Nice Chara (Undertale), Nice Flowey (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Not A Fix-It, Physical Abuse, Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Souls, This Is STUPID, To Be Continued, Unethical Experimentation, again. Kinda., asriel is half plant, i see smth i like. i immediately start thinking "ok but wht if. Chara.", i'm a stupid little kinnie ok, it's inspired by handplates anyway, just take it idk, out of character flowey (undertale), we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Soulmates

_I took MS with me when I left. HS too agitated to safely open the cell without chancing their escape. And I was not at full strength._

_I locked MS in a room alone while I recuperated. Normally isolation is a punishment, but this time I wanted some time to myself._

_MS was already upset when we left, and being left alone for so long did no favors._

"Are you mad at us?" The monster's voice shook. "Please don't hurt them; don't hurt the human. They didn't mean to, I swear-"

"I'm not angry," the scientist said simply. "Come on."

"Huh? You . . . You're not mad?"

"I would have done the same thing in their place. I'm in no position to judge. I should have been more careful."

"Are you mad at  _me_?"

No response.

_Such a fragile emotional state would lead to usual comforting on MS's return, or so I thought. This time, though . . ._

"Human?"

"How could you do that?"

"I . . . "

"We could have escaped," they snapped. "We could have gotten out of here, and you threw it away for  _him_!"

"Well what would  _you_ have done?!"

"I woulda let him DIE! He deserves it after everything he's done to us!"

"W-what . . . ? How- how could you . . . "

"How could you choose  _him_ over  _me_ , hm?"

_Neither said anything more._

 

_HS has become despondent in light of recent events. They remain on their cot, unmoving. I had to resort to feeding them through intravenous means while they are restrained, as they fight to push me away and rip out the needle otherwise. They will not follow directions, no matter what kind of threat or punishment I provide. They will not even retort. It is as if all emotion has left them, leaving only a husk of what once was. ~~I can't help but wonder if this is their true nature.~~  _

_MS has no lack of energy, but is presenting new problems nonetheless. He'd relied on ~~his~~ HS's support when he couldn't figure something out. Now, with nothing to bolster him, he is lost. He has trouble focusing, and each failure only sets him back all the more. Even things he used to find easy are nearly impossible for him now. He's even tried to come to _me _for comfort. He must be truly desperate._

 

"C'mon, Flowey," the human said softly as the monster sobbed from the other side of the little room, "y'gotta breathe."

"If, if I say you were right- will- will you stop h-hating me?"

"Shit- Flow, I don't hate you."

"I just don't get it; you always got it before. You said didn't wanna hurt anything either. I don't get it!" He bowed his head and curled further into himself.

"This wasn't the same, Flow."

"I know, I know, I just- I didn't want to- I couldn't- I just want you to stop being mad at me, okay? I-I wish he was dead! There, I said it!"

"Flow, you don't-"

"I should've just left him there and we could have run away and then he couldn't hurt us anymore-"

"Hey, c'mon, you're just gonna get more upset if you keep goin' on like that." They slid down from their cot and padded over to his, sitting next to him and wrapping their arms around him. "And you don't really mean it, anyway."

"Yes I do! I mean it, I- I wish he . . . "

"Flow, you don't mean it. We both know that. You don't have that in you. I do, but you just don't. And it's not a  _bad_ thing; you're a way better person than I could ever be."

"Human . . ."

"It wasn't fair for me to pressure you like that," they said. They gently stroked the monster's fur and the vines beneath. "I just wanted to get you outta here, y'know? We were so  _close_ , Flow. I just wanna get you outta here so he couldn't hurt you anymore. I'm sick of seeing him hurt you." They pulled away slightly. "I hate him so much, y'know? He doesn't deserve having you heal him. He- he's just so  _disgusting_!" A sigh. They rubbed their eyes with the heel of their hand. "But that's not important."

"Hu-"

"Flower,  _you're_ the most important thing in my life. I hate him so, so fucking much, and I'd do anything to get revenge, but not if it meant hurting  _you_. I'd only leave if I could take you with me, and I'd never make you hurt anyone. Even if my hate for him is a fire, my love for you is like the fucking sun."

The monster laughed a bit. "I don't know what the sun is, Human."

"Yeah, I don't really remember it, either." They laughed along with him. 

"But we'll see it one day, right? We'll get out of here, and we'll see the sun together."

"Yeah. We will."

The monster coiled tightly around the human. "And I love you, too. And I think you're a good person."

They laughed. "Thanks, Flowey."


End file.
